wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble 2010
Royal Rumble (2010) was the twenty-third annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on January 31, 2010, at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. As has been customary since 1993, the Royal Rumble match winner received a match at that year's WrestleMania, (in this instance: WrestleMania XXVI) for his choice at either the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, or the ECW Championship. Event summary Michelle McCool vs Mickie James Mickie James overcame humiliation at Royal Rumble by defeating Michelle McCool and winning the Women's Championship for the fifth time. For weeks, Women's Champion Michelle McCool and Layla have been one of the cruelest duos in the history of WWE. They have maintained an upper hand over Mickie James by taunting and teasing her, referring to the multiple-time Women's Champion as "Piggy James." Mickie has tried to stand up for herself, but Michelle and Layla only become nastier as the weeks moved on, and have stopped at nothing to humiliate Mickie. Recently on SmackDown, Mickie and Layla held a "going away party" in Mickie's honor where they ended up shoving cake in her face and pouring a bowl of punch over her head. The next week on SmackDown, Layla wore a pig nose and fat suit in perhaps the worst mocking of Mickie yet. At Royal Rumble, Michelle told the WWE Universe that there would be no match because "Piggy James" disappeared after the humiliation endured at the party. Layla then came to ringside again wearing a "Piggy James" fat suit as Michelle continued her cruel teasing. Enough was enough, and Mickie James charged into the arena, first taking out Layla before entering the ring. Shocked, Michelle was caught off-guard and Mickie was able to use that to her advantage, quickly hitting the Mickie DDT to defeat Michelle. Not only did Mickie regain the Women's Title, but she got some sweet revenge by shoving cake into Michelle and Layla's faces. While karma was not in Michelle and Layla's favor, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, The Bella Twins, Eve and Maria showed Mickie their support by celebrating her victory in the ring, proving to Mickie that they are her true friends. On this night, Mickie James' actions spoke louder than words, as she returned the humiliation she has endured for weeks. 30-Man Royal Rumble Match At the 2010 Royal Rumble, 30 competitors entered the Philips Arena with the singular goal of earning the opportunity to challenge for a World Title at WrestleMania XXVI, but only one Superstar walked away with a golden ticket to The Grandest Stage of Them All. That man's name is Edge. In a move that stunned the sold-out Atlanta crowd, The Rated-R Superstar made his shocking return to the ring, entering at No. 29 and going on to eliminate John Cena to win his first Rumble Match and receive the opportunity to main-event WrestleMania for a World Championship of his choosing on March 28, 2010 in Phoenix, Arizona. Edge's amazing return wasn't the only surprising moment of this year's Rumble, however. After CM Punk scored the first eliminations, Beth Phoenix became the second woman in WWE history to compete in the event. The Glamazon entered at No. 6 and eliminated the massive Great Khali after planting a kiss on the unsuspecting giant. This lip-lock would be the only moment of levity in the contest. After being attacked by United States Champion The Miz before he even got in the ring, MVP was perhaps the most aggressive Rumbler of all. The Ballin' Superstar got his retribution against the self-proclaimed "Awesome One" by attacking him with such rage that he ended up eliminating himself. The epic bout turned even more dramatic when Unified Tag Team Champions D-Generation X proved that the Rumble truly was every man for himself. After Triple H hit Cena with a Pedigree, HBK nailed his unsuspecting friend with Sweet Chin Music, sending him to the arena floor. Michaels would survive to be one of the final Superstars in the Rumble along with Cena, Chris Jericho, Batista and the surprise entrant, Edge. After The Rated-R Superstar dumped his former tag team partner, The Animal eliminated Michaels, crushing HBK's dream of a rematch against Undertaker at WrestleMania. With three former World Champions left in the ring, the intensity was palpable. Beaten and bruised, the warriors fought with everything they had until Cena tossed Batista to the outside. Then, with the perfect opening in front of him, The Ultimate Opportunist eliminated Cena and earned his spot in the main event at WrestleMania. The former nine-time World Champion will now walk a long road to Phoenix, Arizona. What will be there waiting for him remains to be seen. With less than two months to go before WrestleMania XXVI, anything can happen, but, for now, Edge is "The One." Results * Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship: Mickie James defeated Michelle McCool © (with Layla) Image gallery 13376426.jpg 13376438.jpg 13376450.jpg 13376462.jpg 13376474.jpg 13376486.jpg 13376498.jpg 13376510.jpg 13376522.jpg 13376534.jpg 13376546.jpg 13376558.jpg 13376570.jpg 13376582.jpg 13376594.jpg 13376606.jpg 13376618.jpg 13376630.jpg 13376642.jpg 13376330.jpg 13376342.jpg 13376354.jpg 13376366.jpg 13376378.jpg 13376390.jpg 13376402.jpg Media left|thumb|330x330px Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Savannah Category:Tiffany Category:Mickie James Category:Michelle McCool Category:Layla Category:Eve Torres Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Gail Kim Category:Maria Category:Serena Category:Beth Phoenix Category:WWE pay-per-view events